There is a trend towards increasingly large passenger aircraft, for which it is desirable to have correspondingly large wing spans. However, the maximum aircraft span is effectively limited by airport operating rules which govern various clearances required when manoeuvring around the airport (such as the span and/or ground clearance required for gate entry and safe taxiway usage).
Therefore, folding wing tip devices have been introduced into passenger aircraft, where a wing tip device is movable between a flight configuration for use during flight, and a ground configuration for use during ground-based operations. In the ground configuration, the wing tip device is moved away from the flight configuration such that the span of the aircraft wing is reduced, thereby allowing use of existing gates and safe taxiway usage.
In order to securely fasten the folding wing tip device in the flight configuration, one or more locking mechanisms must be used. However, conventional locking mechanisms may not provide the secure fastening required for a folding wing tip. In particular, wear in a locking mechanism may result in there being play between the wing tip device and the fixed wing of the aircraft when in the flight configuration. Play may add to wear in the connection between the wing tip device and the fixed wing. Alternatively or additionally, play in the wing tip device may result in vibrations travelling down the fixed wing to the aircraft fuselage. It may also be desirable to be able to transfer loads between the wing tip device and the fixed wing in various different directions. Conventional locking mechanisms, for example lugs and pins or hooks, may not be able to provide the desired load bearing capability.
The present invention seeks to mitigate the above-mentioned problems. Alternatively or additionally, the present invention seeks to provide an improved wing tip device and locking mechanism.